


Letting Go

by TameAVagrantLion



Series: Quiet Musings [2]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: (sorry not sorry), Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Most of these will be sad, Sad, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TameAVagrantLion/pseuds/TameAVagrantLion
Summary: John Moore reflects on Laszlo Kreizler.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Probably set after Laszlo's rejection and isolation on episode 09.

As a man of science, you would surely tell me that there was no evidence. No signs of affection, whatsoever.

What we had was nothing more than a civil partnership. Less than civil, at times.

And in that, you might be right. But still, against all reason, I would have bet everything I own that there was something there.

“Civil” doesn’t keep you awake at night, doesn’t fill your every waking thought.

I’m tired of hoping, I’m tired of waiting. So even though it breaks my heart, this time I’ll have to choose reason if I want to save myself.


End file.
